tamed Etherion
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when Reisha is sold into slavery and sent to the raregove kingdom and when the prince of Raregove buys her? will prince Haru save her and other enslaved women as Luica harem grows? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I and kamon 772 don't own Rave master it belongs to Hiro Mashima he makes the money we don't.

Authors note: I and kamon 772 don't own Rave master it belongs to Hiro Mashima he makes the money we don't.

Chapter 1

100 year war the slave Dancer Resha/ Elie

It was a anther great day in the Rare groove kingdom Lucia was waking up and got dressed he wanted some servants he and his family had a lot but the one thing it angered him was his parents had slaves of their own he dint.

He then ate Breakfast Lucia had spiky blonde hair in all directions he got few scars on his face from battles with the prince of Symphonia that angered him greatly as well.

He was eating he then deiced to go to the slave market with some guards to protect him since there were in war time their he looked around and saw a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

She had worn out cloths she was in a bared cage she looked dirty and was living in her own waste but Lucia could look past that and see her attractiveness he wanted her his manhood starred.

A man came up he asked "you highness what are you looking for what kind of talent? A cook a pleasure a dancer /entertainer?" Lucia then pointed at the girl in front of him".

The man then said "her you highness you sure she's just a dancer nothing less if you want for the bed I can take you over their" he said as he pointed to a tent he then handed the gold.

The man took it and then unlocked the cage put a leach on the girl's collar and dragged her out she was holding the bars fighting back two guards bended her hands off the bars.

She then got yanked out and a look of disobedience came to her face to both her new master and privies master Lucia then looked at her her privies owner said her slave number is 3173 or also known as Resha Vientiane ".

She then smelled herself she gave a nasty look her left eye closed her Tung stuck out Lucia noticed and dint like it he pulled on the chain Reasha began choking "ga ga " he then stopped she began to breath heavily and deeply.

"get up you swine" said Lucia Resha just pulled on her leash "ga ga I am no one's slave!" she yelled he then kicked Resha in the gut she spit up spit and blood and then blacked out.

She then woke up in a tub with a women with Long green hair and green eyes she then said "you belong to master Lucia I am his retainer you his new and first slave" she then bathed Resha hair and body and then drained the water.

She then said " you new cloths is on the bed outside" Resha went out and put the butterfly bra on it was pink gold in the middle and on top edges of the bra pink dress with gold belt edge.

Long but see thru Reina then put a gold slave collar on then arm bracelets and dancing shoes she had straps on her belly they were conceited to her bra she blushed in frustration .

Wile Reina lead Resha to the dudgeon were Lucia awaited them he gave a evil smirk and said "its time to brand and break you" Reina then tied Resha up she struggled as Lucia got the band hot .

It had red wings on it and markings he put it on Resha's back she yelled in pain"AHHHH" she then blacked out work up sometime later Lucia saw Resha number band upside down and it said Elie he then smirked and said" that's your new name Elie got it Resha?".

Resha now named Elie looked disgusted with her master Lucia then slapped her she flinched he then got his wizard uncle Haja" I need you" said Lucia a man in a black cloak and helmet came in he was tall had gray beard he then used lighting on Resha.

He keep shocking and Lucia repeating her new name "stop !" Resha yelled then Reina came in smiling and said " Resha it said you lived over 50 years ago so that means you parents are dead".

Something then broke with in Resha then Haja put her under a special her eyes became lifeless and unresponsive Lucia liked the look in her eyes he then kissed Reina she kissed back.

Lucia then untied Elie she fell on her hands and Knees she was truly broken in Garage Island their was a boy with silver spiky hair purple eyes he was fishing he snuck way from his mother sister and retainer .

His pole began to pull he jerked back and found a snowman like dog that as a chariot nose he then took it off the hook and ran to his home and said "Mom sister Musica their this thing it's a weird fish!".

He ran in the small house as he saw a old man with bald hair and long gray beard he then said hello Lord Haru I am Shiba one of the great knights and the rave master that serves your house".

He then saw Plue he picked him up and said "I finally found you I fought King's father and our stones got destroyed so did Plue he got separated from me so I began looking for him 50 years ago ".

Then Shiba sword glowed and he said" you the new Rave master " Haru and his sister and mother she has long stirght smooth brown hair to her butt with bangs down to her breasts.

As brown eyes with a yellow dress and a crown on her head Haru sister is a spiting image of their mother but she has her hair in a sort pony tail and a white dress and crown on her head.

A voice said "old man come out!" Shiba and Haru came out to a man who had red eyes and hair he smelt the air and said ""um two women here Cattleya came out with a sword and charged at the man.

He dodged her swing as he grabbed her and held her she struggled to break free but he was to strong he then bit her neck she stopped a moan as she blushed Haru got mad and yelled" let my sister go!".

Musica attacked with his silver spear Shuda used full metal his arm became steal he then blocked Musica spear then punched him Musica went thru the house Haru drew his sword .

But smoke bomb was thrown at them it cleared and the man was gone Haru looked angry as he went after them a person in the shadows was watching and said "my master wants this done".

Flash back .

"Elie I got a job for you I want you and Shuda to look for the rave master and kill him" Elie then bowed and said "yes Master" end of flash back a blast of Etherion at Haru.

He dodged and feel back "who are you?" Elie dint answer he then drew the ten commandment sword the stone Glowed Elie head began to hurt she then said "sorry master " then Reina showed up .

Said "we need to get out of here" then Musica showed up Reina head also throb in pain she then picked Elie up Elie said "which one my true master?" Reina then fired silver at the two men they dodged.

Meanwhile with Shuda and Cattleya they were in a Motel room Shuda looked her up and down and said "do you promise not to escape? I am not a bad man I am doing this just for a pay check".

Cattleya then said " I promise you don't sound like such a bad guy and I understand" she then smiled he untied her he then Order room service a knock was on the door.

Shuda answered it got the food he opened the trays gumbo was the order with red wine he gave the princess her bowel and said "Pleas eat you highness " Cattleya smelled the food to see if it was poisoned or drugged she smelt nothing.

She then ate it her face lit up with delight she said"  
this is great I like it "she then grabbed a role and ate it and drank some red wine Shuda grinned at the princess delight a smile he hasn't showed in years.

Back with Lucia he asked "did the rave stones effect Elie Reina dint answer at first and said "yes Lord Lucia " she then thought " who was the guy with the black hair he looked so familiar to me ".

Elie dint do anything her stomach growled and she asked "master may I have something to eat?" Lucia gave a evil smirk and put slop in a bowel and gave it to Elie she ate it.

He then pet her head as she ate on the battle filed was a long blond haired women with revealing armor on and a giant barons sword she swinged it with great power many enemy solders flew around her.

Lay dead Lucia forces bean to retreat "commander Julia we won!" yelled a solder Julia gave a confident look and said"yes now back to camp to fest and drink with honor !".

They went back to camp their was a man with blonde hair spiky brown eyes and a scar on his for head with sliver armor on he was waiting on Julia at her tent she came to him and smiled.

Both kissed then entreated a low rank solder came in handed them their food and wine "I want this war to end already" said Let Julia drank wine and repilyed "I agree love " both got done eating and went to sleep in her bed .

The end of chapter 1 of tamed Etherion


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New slaves and a new country.

Elie was in her room just minding her own bunciess when Reina came and said," master wants you to eat with him in the dining hall and wants you to use you Etherion to sense a different country and other women".

Lucia waited for Ellie to come she came in and she seat and ate after dinner her slave collar was taken off, she crossed her legs and closed her eyes and contrite across the sea.

In a country called Fiore was a blonde haired girl with brown eyes a white shirt with blue strips and blue dress with a blue ribbon in her hair ,she came from a magic shop.

She heard female screams and fan girling a man with black eyes and dark blue shade hair tall slender a tattoo on his right forehead he said" I am the great salamander ".

Girls yelled Lucy heart began to pound ' what's wrong with me? my heart is pounding' she said, in her head, then a voice yelled" hey do you know were this salamander is ?".

The guy had pink spiky hair with a black vest no shirt underneath, with a cheekerd scarf with white pants and a light blue cat with wings.  
The guy came thru the crowed and said," you salamander?" the guy shook his head yes and gave a autograph and left with the women all but Lucy.

He then said," I am hungry " Lucy then took them to get food both the guy and cat ate he then said," my name is Natsu and this happy" Lucy smiled and was done eating.

She then payed was going to leave Natsu and Happy got on their hands and knees said," thank you for the food!" he began to make a scene .

She then said," its nothing its fine " she then left and ran into the guy she meet earlier and he said," I am a member of fairy tail come to my boat tonight for a party of mine".

Lucy blushed and left that night Lucy found the boat went on it she was wearing a red dress, the man then said, come In Lucy my name is Bora that were other women their to.

Natsu was looking for them when the ship left out on the ocean he began to look for the man who cliamed to be salamander he was no were in the city, Happy made his wings appear.

Natsu grabbed his legs and happy flew back with Lucy she was standing in shock as the others went to sleep she dint , she then saw a ghost it enrted her .

She began striping for them and dancing she tried to fight it but it got stronger a women came out of the group with dark purple hair and brown eyes wearing a sexy revealing tan dress and bra on and She then made Lucy rub her breasts she tried resist a moan but it escaped her lips, then rub her belly down to her lower region and began to finger herself.

She fought more but it got stronger and her mind felt like it was going to break pain began to take hold of her mind, days past they made it to Raregroove kingdom.

When the ship landed it was unloaded Lucy was thrown in a cage in the pleasure aera of the market she was naked, Lucia woke up Elie knocked on the door " come in " Lucia said, she did and said," master the new slave from Fiore is here".

He smiled put a leach on Elie and went to the market to buy her he went to the pleasure area, their he saw the one Ellie was talking about he also saw Bora and Ultear .

He then said," I want to buy her Bora" he handed him gold and said," Ultear I can help get revenge on you mother ".

Ultear thought and said," ok Lord Lucia "she joined him they took Lucy and Elie back to the castle.

With Haru he his mother Musica and Shuda they retruned to Symphonia kingdom their Gale greeted, them but his facial expressions changed when he noticed Cattleya wasn't their.

He as sort silver hair same colored eyes as his son said, " weres Cattleya?" Haru" Hakru then answered " she was kidnapped by a bounty hunter named Shuda" then Sakura set her husband down in the throne room.

Haru said," I am going to the battle filed get info lets go Musica" Haru and Musica were going back to the frunt lines.  
Back with Cattleya and Shuda they were in hiphop city its been three days since she was kidnapped Cattleya said," I want to be a bounty hunter I want to help".

Shuda said," fine we need to get you new cloths" they stoped at a store Cattleya buy some new cloths and some armor it has red and slivler breast plate with a green cloak and red silver bottoms.

It left little to the imagination she bought a sword she took her sword then bought all of the clothes both went to a bar their they eat and got a room, their they sleep back with Haru.

He was at the camp with Julia and Let they bowed and said," welcome back prince Haru" Haru smiled and said" its great to be back Julia he then took a drink of shake.

Then they rested and went to battle the next day" Explosion!" yelled Haru as one unite was wiped out he then cornered a solder and grabbed him and said," were Shuda he took my sister?".

The man said," I don't know who that is!" Haru then blew him up with his sword, he looked pissed Let punched a mans head off wile Julia burned a man alive and Musica cut a man head off.

They retuned back to camp and celebrate their victory, back with Lucia he as Lucy washed by Elie they came out in robes.

He smirked took them to his bed chamber then he said," give me a show both Lucy and Elie kissed each other and slipped out of their robes showing their big boobs.

Lucy kissed Elie neck Elie moaned and kissed and licked Lucy neck Lucy moaned, as well then Lucy, put Elie on the bed Lucy on top of her she then kissed Eile's belly.

Ellie moaned Lucy went lower to her lower region, and began licking her their Ellie back arched off the bed, Ellie womanhood began to get tight and clinching, Lucy tung.

Ellie then came Lucy ate it up Lucy then switched places, Ellie began rubbing her womanhood agist Lucy's both moaned in unison as Lucia smiled at this enjorying the show.

Both their climax rose they keep rubbing and moaning then they released both yelled out in ecstasy, then they got up and bathed agin and Lucy has her slave cloths on the bed.

She put them on wile Eille braided her hair at their master request it had cuffs on her writs red bra like top and red skirt bottoms with cloth in the side gos to her belly ,tied the top gos to her lower belly make a belt on the skirt with tied up at the ends with cuffs on her ankles with shoes that a mixture of sandal and Tena shoe.

Lucia smiled at her hotness he liked both women, and their were others here and in Fiore to he wondered who to capture next this Julia chick was being a pain in his side.

He knew she was a drunk and wanted her for himself, then they all went to bed, back in Fiore a man in a big mansion was in his office doing paperwork when a maid busted in.

The man as a blonde mustache and hair with brown eyes she said," mr Heartfila Lady Lucy been kidnapped !" he has shock look on his face he then wrote a job request to fairy tail.

Natsu retruned a few days ago he went to the work wall out of guilt and shame for not saveing Lucy he saw a wanted job for her rescue, he took it down and went to the bar their was Wendy from Edolas Ezra and Yuki (female Gray) .

Eriza as silver armor on with a bronze like cross with long red hair and brown eyes Wendy as long blue hair black eyes, shes wearing blue green shirt with a bow on her big chest witch the bottom showed the bottom of her belly and kaki pants.

Yuki has her shirt off showing her white bra a x mark scar on the side of her stomach, with green sorts and a belt the scar was from a battle with Deliora that almost coast her her life.

Natsu said," hey I am going on this mission to save Lucy the women I failed to save" he then gave it to Mirajane she smiled and said,"Natsu this is a S class Mission you Wendy and Yuki cant go".

Erza spoke up and said," I am going with them" Mirajane has long white hair to her back and blue eyes and pale skin she wearing a red dress.

A old man came out of no were and said," you got accepted of this mission" he has bold head hair on the sides and back and a mustache then team Natsu left .

They were on their way to Heartfila manner their Lucy father said," welcome to my home I want you to save my daughter shes in a place called raregove Kingdom you all may rest tonight since it was a long trip here".

They all went to bed to go on to the raregrove kingdom they were tired and sleepy so they got baths and went to bed Natsu said, to himself" Lucy we coming".

End of chapter 2 of tamed Etherion plesess read and review and fave and follow


End file.
